1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable, customizable water panel combining a water wall, waterfalls and product display shelves into a unit for displaying advertising and products that is an impressive, visually pleasing display that produces a soothing sound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Waterfalls provide good visual interest and produce a pleasing and calming sound that is relaxing to people who are around them. Waterfalls and water features can create pleasing ambiance and also serve to increase the humidity in the air surrounding them, particularly when they are located within a building.
However, most waterfalls are either built as a permanent feature or are so heavy that they are not very portable to remote locations where special events are to be held. Also, most other waterfalls use hoses to move water to a top spilling reservoir or dam, and both the hoses and top reservoir must be framed in to hide them from view. Also, the water splashes out of most waterfalls or water features and tends to get the surrounding objects and surfaces wet. Thus, it is generally not desirable to place papers or other water intolerant objects near most waterfalls and water features. Water splashed out onto a floor from a waterfall or water feature can make the floor slippery and dangerous for those who might walk on the wet floor. Another disadvantage with most waterfalls and water features is that they can only be viewed from one side since the waterfall or water feature itself is not transparent. A further limitation of most waterfalls or water features is that they do not provide shelves in association therewith for displaying objects or products. Further, most waterfalls or water features are not designed to display advertising, company insignias, backlit advertising transparencies, trademarks or service marks, messages, etc.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with current waterfalls and water features by providing a light weight, portable water panel that has product display shelves for holding products or objects. The present invention allows water to cascade down the face of transparent walls to create the visual effect of a waterfall without having water splashing out of the unit. Because the water flows down the face of the walls of the present invention, it does not get surrounding objects and surfaces wet. Paper and other water intolerant objects can be safely placed on the dry shelves provided on this invention. The present invention is constructed of transparent material so that it can be viewed from a full 360 degree area surrounding the invention. This allows the invention to be used in the middle of a room as the focal point for an event or party. The present invention is provided with a tall water column constructed with front and back column walls that are designed to display all types of advertising, company insignias, trademarks or service marks, messages, etc. When displayed on the present invention, the advertising is viewed through the clear walls of the unit and through a wall of water flowing over the walls. This results in a slight blurring of the image which adds to the visual impact provided by the unit. Further, the unit can be equipped with internal or external lighting, and with a remote control for remote activation of the unit's water pump and lights.
The water panel of the present invention can be used in a variety of ways and for a variety of purposes. Some, but not all, of the uses for the invention include use as a liquor bottle display rack for upscale night clubs, casinos, and restaurants; lobby signage device for hotels, hospitals and office buildings; advertising billboard for use in airports; beauty products display for salons; retail store display; waiting room water fountains for offices of professionals such as accountants, lawyers, doctors, etc.; “faith fountains” for churches and charities for receiving coin donations; display for collectibles in upscale homes; or almost anywhere as an aquarium or display shelf either including or not including advertising.
An alternate embodiment of the invention is modified to serve as a self-serve drinking fountain by removing the lowest shelf and adding fountain openings in the outside face of the front wall of one of the cascading tanks as a place at which drinking glasses can be filled. Other modifications including adding a bevel top edges on the water column, a light tray under the water column, pegs to secure the shelves, a splash guard on the upper shelf, and supporting legs under the shelves.